I know why the caged bird sings
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a family outing.


**Title:** I know why the caged bird sings  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 716  
 **Summary:** Draco and Hermione have a family outing.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arithmancy - I would like you to write about a strong family unit.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Wilfred the Wistful - Bronze - Prompts Used - Desire, Peace, Statue, Vanish

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teachers Triwizard Tournament - **Prompts Used -** Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Dialogue: "I need a cup of tea", Word: Moist, Quote "it's all any of us wants, to find a nice person to hang out with 'til we're dead. It's not so much to ask."- Gilmore girls, Poem: I know why the caged bird sings- Maya Angelou

* * *

Cynthia looked at the statue of the bird. "I know why the caged bird sings," she said with wisdom in her young voice.

Hermione immediately thought of the poem she read as a young girl.

"I need a cup of tea," Draco muttered.

Hermione glared at him, pushing a sharp elbow into his ribs.

He grinned when he noticed her look and turned to their son. "Do you know why the caged bird sings, Scorpius?"

"Because it's stupid?"

Cynthia glared at her brother, and Hermione stepped in before the peace could vanish amidst sibling squabbling. "That's enough you two. And Scorpius, that wasn't nice."

"But it's true, mum. What good would singing do for a caged bird? It won't help free it," he pointed out logically.

"My son is so smart," Draco gloated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, having no desire to continue the inane conversation with the boys, and turned back to her daughter. "Why do _you_ think the caged bird sings, Cynthia?"

"It wants to get free and conveys it the only way it knows how. By singing. And it hopes someone will hear him or her, and let him or her go."

"You're wise beyond your years, sweetie," Hermione said, caressing Cynthia's hair away from her forehead.

"Both of my kids are smart," Draco said, and Hermione could practically see him preening like a peacock. As if their brains came from him. He always seemed to forget who was number one in their year at Hogwarts.

"Let's continue our walk through the zoo." She still couldn't believe she had convinced Draco to go to a Muggle zoo, but she was glad he wasn't making any of his displeasure known in front of the kids.

"I heard there's an exhibit on frogs. I want to see it," Scorpius demanded.

Draco nodded. "I think that's actually nearby so we can go there first."

"Frogs are so boring!" Cynthia whined.

"Cyn, we are going to see everything that everyone wants to see, and that includes exhibits you might not be interested in, so behave yourself."

Cynthia pouted but didn't complain anymore.

When they arrived at the frogs, Scorpius peered excitedly into the enclosure, pointing every time he saw a frog jump.

Draco read from the nearby plaque. "Frogs like wet weather. They need water to keep their skin moist and take in water through their skin. Frogs need to be in wet places before they can breed, and they often start breeding a couple of days after it has rained."

They stayed there for a few minutes until Cynthia finally convinced Scorpius he was ready to leave. "I want to see monkeys."

"I'm sure we can find them," Hermione promised, "Let's just look at the map."

Draco and Hermione looked at the map and together, they figured out the direction to go. Both Cynthia and Scorpius loved the monkey exhibit and watched the animals swing from the trees.

Hermione smiled, watching the joy on her children's faces as she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco's arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist, their bodies pressed close together. "You know," he whispered, conscious of young ears, "when I was younger, I thought it was too much to ask to want to find a nice person to be with until I died. I didn't think that would ever happen, especially with a madman always there, but look at me now. I'm married _and_ have two kids."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to kiss Draco's cheek. "Don't forget about the one on the way."

"I could never. Do you think it's going to be a girl or boy?"

Hermione thought about it. "Call it mother's intuition, but I think it will be another boy. Poor Cyn will be outnumbered."

Draco grinned. "If you say boy, I'm saying girl."

"You always have to disagree with me. That's why you're always wrong," she teased.

Draco mock glared. "I'm not _always_ wrong."

"Just most of the time."

They laughed, holding each other tight, until the kids came over complaining about being hungry.

Hermione took Scorpius's hand and Draco took Cynthia's. "Let's go find somewhere to eat lunch," Hermione said.

"Muggle food, really?" Draco complained.

The other three members ignored his complaining. It was nothing unusual.

Simultaneously, Cynthia and Scorpius joyfully screamed, "Food!"


End file.
